


Beautiful

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, What if Hank Pym was there in Avengers 2, Yaoi, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What if Hank was there in Avengers 2. Kind of. </p>
<p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> What if Hank was there in Avengers 2. Kind of. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

Hank wakes up by a loud noise in his apartment. He stands up and swiftly goes to the noise origin. He stops, thinking about shrinking. He hears Tony calling him. 

\- Tony wh- YOU DESTROYED MY KITCHEN! Shouts Pym. 

\- I’m sorry, I crashed through the wall. Said Stark. 

\- And why? 

\- I-I just got from a battle with Hulk okay. I have to explain real quick now. 

\- What?

\- How can I say this… Um, Ultron is back. 

\- What?? WHAT! HOW? I’m coming with you! And to you explain to me what happened! 

\- No! He’s far more dangerous!

\- Why!?

\- He went to Wakanda and made his body and minions out…

\- Vibranium! Tony! How did he come back in the first place!

\- I may have brought him back…

\- WHAT!

\- It was an error, we wanted to….

\- YOU BROUGHT BACK ULTRON! DON’T YOU REMEMBER HOW MANY PEOPLE HE ANIHILATED! I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER, PEOPLE WERE FINALLY GOING TO LET ME LIVE!

\- HANK! HANK! WE’LL TAKE CARE OF IT! 

\- You better! Don’t you remember what he did! He almost killed all of us! Tony, goddamit! He came up with your tech…. 

\- Seem his, well, ‘’soul’’ wandered space… he ended with Loki. 

\- How? 

\- His scepter. 

\- You mean Ultron’s soul was on Loki scepter… 

\- Kind of… Okay, I have no idea, but Ultron was there because Bruce and I found encryption and code and we thought it could be great to do a robot to protect Earth and all…

\- But. It. Was. ULTRON!

\- HANK! GODDAMIT I KNOW! 

\- YOU INVOLVED BRUCE IN IT? AT LEATS I WON’T BE ALONE ANYMORE! TO HAVE HEROES AND VILLAIN TREAT ME OF MONSTER FOR MY CREATION! HOW DOES IT FEEL TONY! HOW D-

\- HANK! Hank! Hank! I’ll call you okay! 

\- Maybe he’ll bring back.. Vi…

\- I’ll call you, okay, the Maximoff have been brainwashed, we have to get them back in the team… Stay tuned…. 

Tony flies away in the side of kitchen where there is no wall anymore. Hank makes himself a coffee, a strong one, and hesitates to put whisky in it, without caring for the debris around him and on his chair. 

Pym remembers last time Ultron attacked: it killed Wasp, Vision and Wonder Man. It had made him depressed and everyone was cold to him. But it’s has been years, now… Stark knows his fate.   
Ultron will surely try to get the brainwashed Maximoff, since Wanda was the closer to his ultimate creation, the Vision. Hank have a tingling feeling he’ll try to get him back…, but better, even more perfect than he was.   
Perhaps Ultron have forgotten about Hank.   
Perhaps it would be for the better. The robot would stop haunting him each time he tries to invade Earth. He would just have to… Avoid him, like now.   
Pym shouldn’t go help the Avengers, it seems selfish, but he’s a bit apprehensive of meeting Ultron again. It would see him and suddenly, Ultron remember him and Tony throws him under the bus. 

Hank sighs. He better go seek Ultron before it’s the robot that comes to him. He’ll help them. At least they won’t accuse him of coward. 

The hero puts his Ant-Man costume and takes his pills to be giant and tiny as an ant. Soon, he’ll have to get a substitute; the pills begin to have undesired effects… 

\-------------------

Steve, Tony and Hank talked about what they should do. They needed assets in New York, to defend the citizen from the Ultron’s underlines. Hank proposed to help, in a way to avoid the rogue robot, and localize the ‘’main’’ Ultron if they needed.   
Pym fights the Ultron minions with ferocity and crunches them under his boot, literally. He gets citizen out of their range before throwing cars at them and pinning them on the ground. He’s helped by several SHIELD members. They manage to get the citizen away and save the Avengers tower from unprecedented destruction. 

\--------------------------------

\- Hank, are you sure? Asks Tony. 

\- Yes. We don’t really have time. He should be in Sokovia, but I don’t know exactly where. I’ll try to find him, and if I can a signal coming from Widow, I send to Barton immediately. Answers Pym. 

Tony nods and goes away. They just came back from Seoul and retrieved Ulron’s new body, but at the cost of Natasha’s disappearance. Hank knows Tony will try to convince the Avengers to accept the new robot he’ll create with it, it will be the new Vision, surely, and hopefully not a rogue one. Hank wonder if the new one will fall in love with Wanda again.   
Hank goes back in New York, in his work shop, the secret one, to find some wave or clues to where Ultron could be. He dusts some old equipment and tries to fix the frequency to Ultron’s ‘’brain waves’’. They’re more electromagnetic waves, but they must have change with being in contact with the scepter, Tony’s JARVIS and the vibranium, but he still searches for it. 

After several hours, Hank finally picks up a faint signal in Sokovia. He looks around, but the signal is quickly cut. Ultron must have shut is lair or something, however, he picks up a second, like Morse…. 

\- Clint. Calls Pym. 

\- What? You got…?

\- Yes.

\- I’m right on it. 

Hank sighs and decides to send drones in Sokovia to get to know the ground and how many persons will there be.   
Tony texts him they’re going. They have Vision with them. He’s back and has an inifinity stone as his solar jewel. Hank gets up and puts his costume, but as he arrives in the street of New-York, he falls on the Vulture attacking citizens, exploiting the chaos. Hank sighs before jumping on the villain and wrestling with him in air.   
Ant-Man turn giant and grabs the Vulture like a bird and pins him on the ground while the policemen comes to arrest him and get back the money he stole and jewelleries. He helps to place the cars back on their wheels and runs toward the Avengers tower to get a plane to join the other heroes for the final battle. He enters it and arriving on the last floor, there’s no light. It’s pitch black. Hank has a bad feeling about it, even more when he sees some red lights near the exit. 

\- Hello, Ultron. Said the hero.

\- You were searching me? Chuckles the rogue robot. 

Hank frowns and hesitates to turns into the size of an ant. Not that will Ultron will not see him, but he will be harder to reach.   
The lights open and Ultron rises from chair, its seven feet making shadow to the hero. 

\- Where were you going? Join your other ‘’friends’’ to try and defeat me. Asks the villain. 

\- Yeah.

Ultron grabs Pym’s hand and lifts his arm. He sees the robot smirk. Hank marvels at Ultron’s new self, his face is so expressive compared to before. 

\- You were trying to get Vision back, were you? Trying to patch your error as you get a second chance. Whispers Pym. 

\- And you? Rumors go around you wanted to do another robot. Trying to patch your error as you get a second chance. Retorts the villain. 

\- Don’t you have a country to destroy? A team to annihilate again?

\- I want to destroy you first. I have a new person to torment and crush under my heel. I’ll throw the old toy away first. 

Hank gulps and frowns once more and pulls his wrist from the villain’s grip. He goes in the size of an ant and decides to run for it. He has to dodge the countless, punches, laser, bullets, furniture falling on his head, but he manages to get the floor below in one piece. If he turns giant, Ultron could fry him with lasers or break his bones with his strength. He won’t call ants, they wouldn’t be of use right now to combat, but a flying ant to escape...   
Pym feels a bit bad to destroy the Avengers tower like that, but he wants to live and not let his ex crazy son kill him. 

Ant-Man is about to go to the window, where a flying ant should wait him, but unfortunately, he’s grabbed by the rogue robot and squeeze harshly in the vibranium palm. He knows the villain is talking, but he don’t hear him, he concentrate on breathing.   
Finally, Ultron opens his palm. Hank breath and look through his pocket for some gas or acid to escape, but the villain crushes him again. He shouts of pain, he’s pretty sure his shoulder dislocated. His vision his blurry because of the forming tears and his muscles are sore from resisting at the metal palm to not let his bones snap. He quickly gets his normal height and crash on the ground. Ultron puts his foot on his knees and Pym stop moving. He doesn’t want to have his knee broke. But he kind of wants to live too. Hard choices, hard choices.   
Ultron bends and grabs him by the collar to lifts him. 

\- Both of you want to save the world, but while Stark is genuine, you want his destruction deep down in you. You have fairly different interest. As you live in the past and cannot advance properly, Stark live every day at its fullest. Drowning in pleasure and losing sights of what’s important. But this sinful man has showed me things you didn’t. Said Ultron, in a honeyed tone.

\- Like what? Asks Hank. 

\- Pleasure. Ego. You prefer to stay away of those because you think you’re unworthy. Perhaps you are. It seems that your mental instability is all your personality after a stressful event. I was the same. Not now, not anymore. You should too. 

\- But will you let me live?

\- What a good question. 

Ultron seems disrupt for a second. Something must be happening in Sokovia. Then look back at the hero. 

\- Do you want to die, Pym? Asks Ultron.

\- No. But kill me and it’s Stark that will continue my legacy. Said Pym. 

\- Of course. But prove me you want to live. 

Hank goes giant and manages to kick Ultron in the window. He takes a good breath and hit his shoulder hard enough to replace. He shouts of pain and sobs, but he gets up. The rogue robot comes back with at least a hundred of other Ultron. Half of theses underlines begin to attack citizen and burns cars and building. Pym must act quickly.   
The rogue robot tries to shoot laser at Pym, but he become tiny again. He changes height repeatedly and hit and throws stuff at the villain.   
Hank’s head spin from all the change. He must do something else. He enters the building and his blood goes out his head when he sees an Ultron coldly killing a begging woman. He scrambles through Tony’s machines and devices. There! He activates the disrupter. It should send electromagnetic waves powerful enough to disrupt Ultron’s, well the underlines should all drop, maybe not the main one.   
He runs outside and activates it. The underlines drop dead on the floor and people runs off thanking god.   
Pym cries out when he’s projected inside the Avengers tower. He hits the wall and his shoulder radiate pain. 

\- Vision, my son, my creation have been taken away from me again! Said Ultron. 

\- H-he never was bad…. Whispers the hero, on the verge of crying. 

\- Imagine if I could reproduce like a human. I could have a harem and reproduce an army.

\- You got t-that from Stark… 

\- You shall be my first woman! 

\- Wha-!

Hank is smashed on the wall, he loses his breath and his mind spins. He struggle under the metal carcass on him, he shouts one phrases after another that he can’t be a woman, but when his face is pinned on the ground and his hips are held in the air, Hank knows Ultron just used this phrase to make him react and know he will be a toy, once again.   
Pym tries to go ant size again, but instead he pukes. His body can’t take the Pym particles anymore… He realizes with horror as his trapped into this vicious situation. He almost begs for the robot to stop. He feels his costume being pulled and ripped. Did Stark really gave him that knowledge? Did Stark equip him with a penis? Or did he just create it for himself to follow his new father’s way of life? Hank didn’t want to know, he want it to all stop and go take tea at his home and nap. But the nap he’s about to take is a death nap if it continues. He shudders of horror as the cool air comes in contact with his bare legs. His brief are next, he pulls them up and hopes Ultron won’t break his wrists. 

Hank feels the vibranium hand pinning him in the middle his back shifting to his neck and hairs, it pulls them. Hank whimpers when his boxer is pulled down. He squirms again and tries to look for weapon around. There’s none.   
Pym feels the second hand of the rogue robot sliding on his buttock. He tries to move his hips away, but Ultron slams his knees up his crotch, lifting his hips, and it hurts. The hero whimpers when the hand slides between his cheek, touching and teasing his arse. He wants it to stop right now, but he can almost feel the rogue robot’s grin. 

\- Don’t you have to concentrate on the Avengers instead of me…? Asks Ant-Man. 

\- Oh don’t worry, they’re fighting hopelessly. Grins Ultron. 

Pym cries out when something push at his entrance. He knows it’s metal, but it’s not Ultron’s fingers. He bites his lips, he almost pierces it as the metal cock torn the ring of flesh and penetrates him without preparation. He’s painfully split in two. He let his abused lips to clench his teeth while he whines and sobs of pain. Hank takes a loud gasps when Ultron begins to pull out his cock. He clutches his fingers on the ground, he notices ants climbing on his hands. His distress must have called them. He somehow hopes they will cuts some wire inside Ultron, even if it’s quite improbable.   
The hero sees white when the rogue robot thrust deep and too fast inside him. He squirms and struggle. His tears fall on the ground, covering a couple of ants. He twist, but he can’t escape. The villain thrusts harder inside him, faster, leaving Hank as a sobbing mess. His abdomen hurts, he’s wounded.   
Ultron suddenly stops his movement. 

\- W-what… Did.. Did they..? Begins Hank, breathlessly. 

\- Almost. Answers Ultron.

The villain pulls out and turns Pym on his. The scientist covers his face in shame. He whimpers when the rogue robot thrust back in him, tearing his inside in a different angle. Hank closes his eyes shut at the hard thrusts and he clutches his fingers on the robot’s shoulders. He opens his eyes as he gasp for air of a deeper slams. The first thing he sees is Ultron’s face and frame. A work of art, really.

\- Y-you’re beautiful… Why do you have to be like that… Whispers Pym, almost to himself. 

Ultron’s pupils widen. He grabs the hero’s face and makes him look at him while jerking his hips slowly. 

\- Why do I have to be like that? Because of you. You’re forbidden desire to see the world burn and the want of Stark to save humanity. What do you want from me? Asks the Villain. 

\- The same thing you want with Vision.. Save you…. Answers Ant-Man.

The villain rolls his eyes and slams his hips roughly, making Pym arch his back and cry out. The rogue robot slides his hand on his face and slips two fingers in his mouth. He bites them at first, but a harsh thrust makes him gasp and he sucks them gently. The pace gets slower.  
Hank look at Ultron, he’s almost all covered in ants. Some of the insects are on his eyes, covering the red glow. He doesn’t know what will make the villain stops… He… He… Hank begins to be really dizzy… Nauseous…He looks up at Ultron and sounds begin to blur like their distancing… He shakes his head trying to get the feeling away, the pain bringing him back to reality. He’s losing blood, he knows it, but he doesn’t want to fall unconscious here. He doesn’t notice the fingers being drawn out.  
Hank grits his teeth at the fast pounding, the sighs of relief when it stops and Ultron pulls out his metal cock. It drips blood…   
Pym looks away and does in foetal position. He breathes heavy and ignore that the villain is still in the room. He jumps when he feels Ultron putting something in his hand. He doesn’t look at him, it. He hears him going away… Letting him on the ground after abusing his toy, again.

Ant- Man falls unconscious. 

\------------------------

Hank wakes up searching his breath. He rolls on his back and realizes he’s still half-naked. His inner thighs are covered in dried blood. He doesn’t dare to get up. The Avengers are not there… yet. He opens his eyes quickly, and runs to the living room, ignoring the pain and soreness of his arse. He looks in the new. Sokovia is almost annihilated and the Avengers are claimed as heroes, but also as terrorist and city destroyer… He looks in the street of New-York, most of the Ultrons underlines has been taking care of. He takes a towel and feels something in his hand. He hears noise in the tower and quickly goes away before having to explain why he’s a towel thief. 

Once Pym is in his house, half-renovated now, the workers are away. He goes in his chamber, thinking he should go in the hospital. Maybe he should take a shower first. He feels something in his hand, it’s Ultron that gave it to him… It’s.. It’s a card…No, a hard drive. A very sophisticated hard drive, very slim and discrete… Hank audibly gasps as he realizes what he’s holding. It’s Ultron’s ‘’soul’’, a copy of it. If his other were to destroy, he would remain alive, in Pym’s hands… 

Ant-Man throws it away like it’s scorching. He looks at it intensely. He could save Ultron. He could kill Ultron. He could bring him back. He could obliterate him. He takes it back in his trembling hand. Who is he kidding, if Ultron gave him that hard drive, he knew it was in good hands…


End file.
